Still you
by Onmyuji
Summary: A pesar de todo, sigues siendo tú.


**Disclaimer:** _Undertale_ es propiedad intelectual de _Toby Fox_.

* * *

 **Still you**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

Nunca había estado en un lugar tan quieto.

La tranquilidad en _New Home_ era impresionante. Todo era silencioso, apagado y gris. Como si la vida hubiese abandonado la capital de _Underground_ , a pesar del hervidero de monstruos que se veían en las calles más cercanas, alejándose del castillo.

La determinación de avanzar había invadido su cuerpo, incluso en esos momentos en que creyó que una fuerza superior a su propio ser, le gritaba en el oído que alzara lo que fuera que tenía en la mano para atacar, y hacerlo.

No lo hizo.

Afortunadamente, esa voz que le hablaba, clamando sed de sangre, poco a poco se iba haciendo más queda, más silenciosa. Tenía la sensación de que probablemente ya hasta había desaparecido.

Llevaba un ojo morado, algunas heridas que con esfuerzo había ido curando y el agotamiento estaba invadiendo su pequeño cuerpo; pero no se arrepentía de haber ido hasta las últimas consecuencias por satisfacer las inquietudes de todo aquel monstruo que se cruzó en el camino y hablar con ellos, jugar, reír, y permitir que ellos se sintieran cómodos en su presencia.

Y finalmente se dio cuenta de que ellos simplemente estaban angustiados, desesperanzados y tristes, _muy tristes_.

Cuando entró al castillo, se sorprendió de lo increíblemente similar que era a la casa de Toriel, en las ruinas. Una especie de nostalgia le abordó al recordarla con desconsuelo, rogando y deseando que no saliera de las ruinas y se quedara con ella.

Incluso la extrañaba, pero no había fuerza en todo _Underground_ que le convenciera de no seguir, porque este viaje había valido totalmente la pena.

Cayó en la cuenta de que el final comenzaba a caer sobre sus hombros de manera pasmosa.

Al tratar de bajar la escalera frente a la entrada, se percató de que necesitaría dos llaves para abrir los candados que le impedían avanzar. Una de ellas la encontró en la cocina, sobre la repisa, mientras que la otra en una de las mesitas del corredor opuesto.

Las habitaciones incluso se parecían a las que había en casa de Toriel. La diferencia radicaba en que el rey, Asgore, había estado ahí no mucho tiempo atrás.

Ya estaba preparándose para volver a la sala principal cuando, al final del corredor, llamó su atención el espejo colgando de la pared, donde podía ver su reflejo perfectamente. Y entonces se acercó, mirando fijamente cada herida en su cara, cada cicatriz.

Habían pasado tantas cosas desde que cayó dentro del Monte Ebott hasta _Underground_ que por un momento casi no se reconoció. Pero al mirar la determinación en sus ojos, esa amabilidad que se había rehusado a abandonar aún cuando creyó que todo estaba perdido, se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, no había perdido la esencia de quien era.

No había permitido que aquella voz que le indicaba que se portara mal, que la oscuridad, la locura o la maldad misma alcanzaran su alma y manchado sus intenciones de salir de ahí sin herir a nadie, haciendo felices a cuantos pudiera, y eso le hacía feliz también.

Y fue así que, con toda la determinación que era capaz de recopilar, avanzó por el pasillo de vuelta al salón principal, preparándose para presentarse en la sala del trono, encontrar a Asgore y salir de _Underground_ , en lo que sería el definitivo final.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **PS.** Chaaan :3 Hola a todos y todas. Como se pueden imaginar, este es mi debut en el fandom de Undertale. Es la primera vez que me animo a escribir, aunque estaba algo nerviosa de haberlo hecho bien. ¿Qué les ha parecido? La idea fue escribir sobre una de mis cosas favoritas de todo el juego, cuando Frisk se mira al espejo en el castillo de Asgore(L). La idea de este fic, obviamente, es que está basada en el True Pacifist Run, aunque quise dar indicios de que Chara, en algún momento, trató de desviar a Frisk por el mal camino y no le convenció xD

Y bueno, aunque soy de la idea de que Chara y Frisk son niñas (no me siento incapaz de verles más que como niñas xD), me esmeré en que todo fuera neutral, para no dar trazas de sonar como si Frisk fuera niño o niña. ¿Qué tal quedó? :3

Sus comentarios son muy valiosos y me ayudan a mejorar n.n y si les gustó esto, es posible que me anime a escribir más de este fandom :D

Nos leemos pronto :3

 _ **Onmi.**_


End file.
